Parallel Chaos
by MiseryWriter
Summary: With the mass of parallel universes, playing out every choice that was or could be made, how many times do you have to go through a disaster until you find the choices that lead to happiness? How many times do you have to watch the ones you love, die?.Kai
1. Martyrdom

Okay people, welcome back! It's the start of a new story and i hope you like it as much as you liked my other one! I guess this story is kind of an introduction to my OC character.I have another story where she's properly introduced but that's no where near finished so you'll have to make do with this one for the moment! (If her character annoys you then don't worry, This is really just an experimental thing and her character hardly develops at all! She's better in the other story, unfortunately you won't be seeing that for quite a while!) I think we're gonna need a picture of this infamous tiger pirate..Also, please leave hints and stuff if you don't like anything, (I can see about working on it some more!)

Hope ya like it anywayz!

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade but I do own my own character; Zephyr.

****

**Martyrdom**by_Miserywriter._

_"The sufferings or death of a Martyr, a person who gives his or her life for what he or she believes to be right."_

Somewhere in an empty room a phone rings. On the other end of the line a teenage girl mumbles to herself in silent terror as she waits.

'Come on Kai, you've gotta pick up. Don't do this to me, please.' A voice cuts her off.

'Hey…' She begins to speak but stops almost at once as the voice continues. '…This is Kai's phone. I'm not here so leave a message…' She cuts it off with a growl of frustration. Grabbing a dog-eared phone book, her sea-blue eyes flick desperately across the page, searching feverishly for a new number.

'God Kai, you're never at home and you never have your mobile on, how am I meant to find you?' She spots a number and grabs the phone, quickly dialling it in.

'Where are you Kai?' The ringing tone stops and Tyson answers the phone.

'Hello?' The girl sits down in relief.

'Tyson, Thank God. You must know where Kai is?' Tyson's voice comes back to her in a joking tone.

'Kai? Oh I don't know if I should tell you Zephyr. What if he doesn't want you to know, eh?' Zephyr almost screamed back.

'Tyson, tell me where he is RIGHT NOW!'

'Jeez Zephyr. No need to deafen me. Actually I don't know where Kai is but Rei might know. You could ring him. What was so important anyway? Zephyr? Hello?' But Zephyr had already hung up.

Impatiently flicking her long dark hair out of the way, Zephyr searched down the page for Rei's number. She should have rung him first. Of course Tyson was useless. What did she expect? Hopeless tears gathered in her eyes and she dashed them away before they blur her vision.

Finally she spotted Rei's number. It was in the first place that she had looked, of course.

Rei's phone rang for so long that she'd almost hung up before his breathless voice answered.

'Hello?'

'Hey Rei, its Zephyr, Have you seen Kai?' She sobbed.

'Um, yeah. I think he's up on the cliff. You know how he likes it up there. Why? What's wrong?'

'Thank you so much Rei. I gotta go before it's too late. Bye.' Rei looked at the phone for a second in puzzlement.

'Uh, Bye then.'

Zephyr ran, slamming the door behind her. Her long hair streamed out behind her as she sprinted down the road.

'Please don't let me be too late. Please. Stay safe Kai.' She prayed as she careened around the corner and started at full speed up the hill, dodging a few old lady's and almost tripping over a dog.

Turning off the main road, she sped up a side trail through the trees. It was the quickest way up to the top. Behind her, a shining black car with tinted windows drove slowly past. Zephyr rushed on, trying to ignore the painful stitch in her side.

The crash of the waves reached her ears. She rounded the corner and there he was. Two tone blue hair blowing in the wind. Kai leant against the railing and gazed at the horizon.

'KAI!' screamed Zephyr. He turned in surprise.

'Zephyr? What are you doing here? He was smiling. Zephyr was about to slow down, relieved to see Kai safe and unharmed, when a black car caught her eye coming slowly around the corner. A smoky window was being lowered .

Zephyr' eyes widened in panic and she ran even faster, throwing herself towards Kai.

'Hey, Zephyr. Slow down. What's wrong?' Zephyr had almost reached him.

The round nozzle of a gun slid slowly out of the window and the click of the safety catch was lost in the roar of the waves.

'KAI!' gasped Zephyr, throwing herself at him, she spun him around as the shot rang out.

There was a desperate gasp.

With a muffled curse the car drove away. Kai sank to his knees with Zephyr in his arms.

'Zephyr?' She looked up at him with pain filled eyes.

'Oh Kai…I'm so sorry…' Kai stared at her in shock.

'Don't worry Zephyr. It'll be okay.' He glanced down at her stomach where warm red blood was seeping through her blue top.

'It'll be okay.' He muttered again with less assurance. 'Don't die Zephyr, please don't die.' He pressed his hand down on her wound in an attempt to stop her bleeding. She smiled gently at him. It didn't really hurt anymore. She knew it would be okay because he was holding her and he wanted her to live. She would do anything for him.

He kissed her forehead softly, blinking away the tears from his eyes.

'I love you, Kai.' She whispered softly. 'I love…you…'

----------------------------------------------------

Please remember to review, (While you think that someone else will do it, somone else thinks you're doing it as well!)

Cheese and Happiness!


	2. Murder

Man, I do go on a bit don't I? Ah well, I was just excited last time, this time I have only short things to say...number one, Well, you don't have to review if ya don't want to...it just makes it easier for me dontcha know? and number two, feelings of Deja vu are gauranteed Throughout this story, don't worry, they never last long. Now on with the next piece of my parralel chaos...

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade but Zephyr is my character.

**Murder**

_"The unlawful and deliberate killing of a human being."_

Somewhere in an empty room a phone rings. On the other end of the line a teenage girl mumbles to herself in silent terror as she waits.

'Please be at home Kai, Please.' A familiar voice cuts her off.

'Hey…' She begins speaking, relieved, but stops again when she hears the rest.

'This is Kai's phone, I'm not here so…' She slams the phone down with an impatient growl. Grabbing angrily for the dog-eared phone book, she knocks it off the table by accident. Bending over quickly to pick it up, her eyes catch a number.

Reaching for the phone she dials and then waits impatiently. Counting out the ring tone. Suddenly it's cut off.

'Hey Zephyr.' Kenny's cheerful voice pipes down the line.

'Kenny do you know where Kai is?' She rushed.

'Uh, Yeah. He should be at Rei's house. I heard they were all training there today. If you run, you might catch him before he leaves.' Zephyr smiled gratefully.

'Thank you so much Kenny, I owe you. Bye.' Kenny was left standing, slightly put out by her quick dismissal; he slowly hung up the phone, murmuring,

'What was so important anyway?'

Zephyr ran. Luckily Rei's house wasn't that far away. She raced through his front gate, paying no attention to the black car cruising past. Leaping up the steps she began frantically knocking on the door, breathing hard. Suddenly the door swung open to reveal Rei. He frowned down at Zephyr.

'What's wrong?' he asked.

'Rei,' gasped Zephyr. 'Where's Kai?' Rei looked thoughtfully down at the Beyblade sitting in his hand.

'He was here earlier but…' Zephyr' face dropped. He continued.

'…I think he went up to the cliff.' Zephyr thanked him quickly and turned to go. She stopped when Rei reached out and pulled her to a halt.

'Could you tell me what's so important?' He asked, looking worried. Zephyr looked back at him, A look of despair on her face.

'It's Kai, They're gonna kill him Rei.' With that she pulled away and sprinted off down the road. Rei stared after her in for a second in shock before yelling,

'HEY! Wait for me!' Together the two of them raced up the road. Careening around the corner they started up the hill.

All of a sudden, Zephyr disappeared off the path onto a shortcut. Struggling to keep up, Rei rushed towards the gap in the hedge.

The way was suddenly block by an old lady walking her dog. Rei hopped about with desperate impatience as she moved slowly past.

Finally there was just enough room for him to squeeze by. Zephyr had already disappeared ahead.

Rei raced up the path. A howl of despair reached his ears and he missed a step, crashing to the ground. He winced and jumped up again, fearing the worst. Ignoring his graze and bleeding palms Rei took the last few steps and rounded the corner…and stopped.

Kai's red blood seeped slowly through Zephyr' fingers and spilled onto the cold stony ground. Zephyr was kneeling there with Kai pulled into her arms. Rei watched in shock as Kai whispered to Zephyr and breathed his last. His eyes closed. Zephyr clutched miserably at his lifeless body and rocked him gently. Her eyes were closed in an effort to stem the tears rolling down her cheeks.

Kai was dead.

A bullet lodged in his chest.

------------------------------------------

Now people, read and review...or be mean and leave me in the lurch like last time...evil people...

Cheese and Happines!


	3. Attempted Rescue

Hooray, a new chapter! I don't really know if people like this story or not but it's already written so I guess I'd better keep updating, even if it is only for a few, oh well. As I said before, feelings of Deja Vu are guaranteed but it doesn't mean that the chapter is repeating itself, thats just the way the story is written okay? Hope you do like my story, it's so annoying not being able to tell. Here it is anyway.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade but I do own my character Zephyr, I supposeI also own the peripheral characters included in this chapter but they're not that important!

****

**Attempted Rescue**

****

_"To try to save from harm or danger."_

Somewhere in an empty room a phone rings. On the other end of the line a teenage girl mumbles to herself in silent terror as she waits.

'Pick up the phone, Kai. All you have to do is pick up the phone.' Kai's welcome voice cuts her off.

'Hey…'

'Kai' she starts but pauses again with a growl of disgust when she hears the rest.

'This is Kai's phone, I'm…' She hangs up the phone and glances down at the phone book that she had been flicking through.

'Lets see, Maria… Miriam, no… ah Max, of course.' She quickly dials the number of his mobile.

'Hello?' Answered Max cheerfully.

'Max?'

'Yup?'

'Hey, it's Zephyr here. Look, do you know where Kai is? It's really important.'

'Sure. I was on my way to find him just now. According to Rei, he's up on the cliff.

'Oh thank God. Max I need your help.'

'What is it?'

'Kai is in great danger. There's a plan to murder him…'

'WHAT?'

'I can't explain right now but we need to find Kai and get him somewhere safe as soon as possible and you're the closest to him.'

'Don't worry, I'm on my way right now.' Max hung up and slipped the mobile back into his pocket. Then he started running. He was at the bottom of the hill leading up to the cliff.

On the other end of the line, Zephyr dropped the phone and ran out the door without bothering to close it. To save time, she vaulted over the fence and sprinted across the road narrowly avoiding being hit by a car and killed even as she was trying to save someone she loved from the same fate.

Max was halfway up the hill and, spotting the side trail, He ducked through the hedge and onto the shortcut. At the bottom of the hill a black car appeared and started up the road. An out of breath Zephyr followed as fast as she could.

The men in the black car watched grimly as she panted upwards.

'Isn't that his girlfriend?' murmured one of them.

'Yeah, but she's too far away to help him now' the others nodded, reassured.

'Kai!' The blue-haired boy turned quickly, startled out of his reverie by the shout.

'Max. What are you doing here?' The young blonde skidded to a breathless halt in front of Kai.

'You have to…get out of here…great danger…' Kai raised his eyebrows in surprise.

'Uh…okay?' Max soon got his breath back and was about to start explaining when he noticed a black car driving round the bend up to the car park at the top of the cliff.

'Oh no, there's no time. Come on' With that he grabbed Kai's arm and together they jumped the only route left. Off the cliff.

In the black car, the man looked over the top of his gun to stare in confusion at the empty path.

'Where'd he go?' the others just groaned.

By the time Zephyr reached the top of the cliff it was empty. There was no sign of either Kai, Max or the car. A fluttering caught her eye and she walked to the barrier at the edge of the cliff face.

Peering fearfully over the edge, her eyes immediately caught on a scrap of white material caught on one of the rocks.

It was Kai's scarf.

Zephyr stumbled slowly back, her hand over her mouth in shock. She shook her head in disbelief and cast about for some form of help. There was no one about and she moved cautiously back to the rails and peered down at the water. A sudden movement caught her eye and she gripped the rail with reborn hope.

Far below, struggling in the seething waves, was Kai. He was holding Max's still form in his arms.

'HOLD ON KAI! I'LL GET HELP!' Screamed Zephyr. There was no answer from Kai. He was fighting for his and Max's life.

Zephyr began to run again, this time in the direction of the beach.

Terry lay back in his chair. So far his day had been pretty quiet and he was taking a short break while his friend did lookout duty. His quiet break was suddenly interrupted by a desperate banging on the door of the beach hut. Getting up quickly, Terry pulled the door open to be confronted by a breathless and panicked girl.

'Please…My friends… fell off the cliff…they're still alive…you have to help them…' she managed to gasp before fainting clean away. Terry picked the girl up and deposited her on the old sofa before calling all the lifeguard units and an ambulance just in case. Then, running out the door, he and two others who had been near at the time when he put the call through pushed the lifeboat out into the waters and started towards the cliff. On the way, Terry filled his companions in on the details.

'If the girl was right, then they should be at the place where the guard rail is, if they fell from they're then I'd be surprised if they even survived the fall.' He said grimly. The others nodded agreement.

The boat continued on in silence. They were getting nearer to the cliff where they thought the two friends might be and Terry and the others were on the lookout for anything strange.

'Hey! Did you see that?' Cried out Terry suddenly. To the right, quite near the boat, there was a splash and they got a small glimpse of blue, before a boy emerged from the water. Quickly moving the boat next to him, they grabbed the blonde's arm and hauled him into the boat. He was unconscious.

'Shouldn't there be another one?' asked one of Terry's friends, as she watched them reviving the blonde kid. Terry looked up.

'Shit, Your right.' Keep that going okay? I'm going in.' He pulled off his buoyancy aid and dived into the water.

Pushing his way through the dark water towards the sandy bottom, a sudden glint caught Terry's eye. He swam towards it and soon the shape of a boy came into view. Grabbing the kids arm, Terry struggled towards the surface, desperate for some air.

On the boat, Max woke up just in time to glimpse Kai and a lifeguard being dragged on board. The lifeguard coughed a bit but seemed to be okay. Kai was a different matter. His body was still and lifeless and the lifeguard checking his pulse didn't look too optimistic.

'Kai?' croaked max fearfully.

Zephyr awoke in the white sterilised light of a hospital to the sound of Max crying miserably.

'Max?' she sat up slowly and looked across at the boy. 'Max, what happened?' Max looked up with tear filled eyes.

I…It's Kai…he…he died in the ambulance. They were almost at the hospital and…he died.'

------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, I am a miserable person...don't worry though, if you didn't like that chapter, the next one's an alternative ending! Cheese, reviews, and happiness!


	4. Rescue

God, you all hate my story don't you? It's shit, I know. Still, I only have to more prewritten chapters so once I've posted them the torture will be over, you won't even bother having to look at the damn thing...why are you here anyway? If your not gonna give me feedback then go away. Evil people...sorry, I'm in a bad mood, uh, next chapter, this is a different version of what could have happenned in the last chapter, hopefully you'll recognise where I started it.

Disclaimer: Don't own beyblade, do own zephyr.

****

**Rescue**

****

_" To save from harm or danger."_

Terry lay back in his chair. So far his day had been pretty quiet and he was taking a short break while his friend did lookout duty. His quiet break was suddenly interrupted by a desperate banging on the door of the beach hut. Getting up quickly, Terry pulled the door open to be confronted by a breathless and panicked girl.

'Please…My friends… fell off the cliff…they're still alive…you have to help them…' she managed to gasp before fainting clean away. Terry picked the girl up and deposited her on the old sofa before calling all the lifeguard units and an ambulance just in case. Then, running out the door, he and two others who had been near at the time when he put the call through pushed the lifeboat out into the waters and started towards the cliff. On the way, Terry filled his companions in on the details.

'If the girl was right, then they should be at the place where the guard rail is, if they fell from they're then I'd be surprised if they even survived the fall.' He said grimly. The others nodded agreement.

The boat continued on in silence. They were getting nearer to the cliff where they thought the two friends might be and Terry and the others were on the lookout for anything strange.

'Hey! Did you see that?' Cried out Terry suddenly. To the right, quite near the boat, there was a splash and they got a small glimpse of blue, before a boy emerged from the water. Quickly moving the boat next to him, they grabbed the blonde's arm and hauled him into the boat. He was unconscious.

Terry was already pulling off his buoyancy aid and he moved quickly to the side of the boat.

'I think there's another one, I'm going in.' he said before diving into the cold water. Strongly pulling his way through the murky water, Terry searched all about for some sign of another kid. All of a sudden there was a glint of light off to his right and Terry struck out towards it.

Soon the pale shape of a boy came into focus and Terry grabbed him before launching himself towards the surface.

Max awoke, coughing and spluttering, just as they pulled Kai and the lifeguard up into the boat.

'Kai' he croaked painfully, watching as the other lifeguards gathered around the pale boy, blocking him from view. For a few tense seconds he waited in fear for his friends life. Then he heard a spluttering and coughing and found himself letting out a breath he did not know he held.

'Kai' he whispered again, smiling thankfully.

Zephyr opened her eyes to the sterilised blank white of a hospital.

'I hear you helped save my life.' The familiar voice came from across the room. Sitting up, she looked across. It was Kai. He was propped up on a hospital bed identical to hers. He was smiling at her. Zephyr felt a weight lift off her shoulders. She smiled back. He was safe.

--------------------------------

Yeah yeah, very short I know, whatever. Read and review people...cheese and happiness...stuff...ya know?


	5. Suicide Mission

Hmmm, I might just leave it at this chapter if its okay with you lot, I don't really see the point in finishing it if no ones gonna read it.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Zephyr.

**Suicide Mission**

****

_" A highly dangerous or suicidal duty or function enthusiastically accepted or assumed by a person."_

Kai sighed heavily as he leant against the metal rail overlooking the cliff. Some would say it was a beautiful day but for Kai, it could be his last. He turned and surveyed the forest and road before him. His murderers would soon be here and then it would only be a matter of chance if he lived or died. He wondered what Zephyr would say if she knew what he was attempting. He knew though,

_'No Kai, it's too dangerous…I don't want to lose you.' _He could hear her saying it as clearly as if she were there. He couldn't worry her like that. If he lived he would tell her then, if he didn't… Kai shook his head. It was no use thinking about it now, he had made his mind up and that was that. He thought back to the scene in Mr. Dickinson's office the day before, Mr. Dickinson was another person who thought it too dangerous, then again who wouldn't think that? Still, only Zephyr could have stopped him from doing this and he wasn't about to tell Mr. Dickinson that…

_Flashback_

_'I called you here for a reason Kai.' Kai turned away from the window, shaking himself from a daydream. He looked at Mr. Dickinson expectantly._

_'It's about your Grandfather…' Kai interrupted him harshly,_

_'He's not my Grandfather.'_

_'Even so Kai, I have received…disturbing reports about his latest actions…'_

_'And?'_

_'It seems that he's given up on getting you back in the Abbey…instead…he has ordered for you to be killed on sight.' Kai sighed. He had vaguely suspected that this might happen eventually, but not now. Not when he was finally…happy. He turned back to stare out the window, watching as the sun set blood red on the horizon. _

_'Kai, this is important! You have to hide, I've made arrangements…'_

_'No!' Kai turned back sharply, 'Not this time!' _

_'But...but Kai!' Kai strode angrily towards Mr. Dickinson, his eyes filled with rage._

_'Mr. Dickinson, I can't run forever. If I hide they will find me, no matter how long it takes! I'm sick of running away from him, do you understand?' Mr. Dickinson spluttered slightly with surprise,_

_'Kai, if you don't hide they will kill you!' Kai sat down on the sofa, all the rage drained out of him._

_'What if I let them kill me?' Mr Dickinson took a step back, shock on his face._

_'No Kai, You can't give up!' Kai smiled mirthlessly,_

_'I'm not giving up Mr. D. I'm just getting rid of a problem.'_

_End Flashback_

So here he was, 'Getting rid of a problem.' When he had told Mr. Dickinson his plan, the old guy had nearly had a heart attack!

'_It's a suicide mission, I can't let you Kai!'_ That had made Kai laugh, He would do what he wanted and Mr. Dickinson wouldn't stand in his way. Of course his plan depended mostly on the old man's help but Kai had easily guilted him into it!

Now all he had to do was wait, and when they came, as they surely would; seeing as they were Voltaire's henchmen, they would shoot him. It was up to Kai to time it exactly so they just missed but it had to look like they hadn't. It had to seem like they had killed Kai. A suicide mission indeed.

Once they shot him the only thing that would save him would be Mr. Dickinson, standing by, with ambulances ready to come to his aid. Of course even then he might not live. Kai shook his head, he would live, he had to live, _or Zephyr would never forgive me,_ he thought with a small grin.

Suddenly he heard a shout, and he turned to see someone running out of the forest, off the shortcut.

'Zephyr?' The small grin faded quickly from his face and he felt suddenly cold as shock flooded through him.

'What are you doing here?' She was still running and he could see her face now, it was panic stricken. Could she know? How was that possible?

'Z…Zeph, What's wrong?' he asked, _How could she know?_ Out of the corner of his eye Kai caught a movement that made his blood run cold.

'No, not now,' He whispered in shock, Zephyr was getting closer, shouting his name.

'KAI!' He backed away from her, trying to think of anything that would stall the situation, the black car came slowly into the overgrown car park, its windows were tinted black and he knew it was them.

'ZEPHYR, GO BACK. Please…go back…' But she kept on running desperation in her eyes, he knew she had seen the car as well.

He watched in horror as time seemed to slow, the tinted window slid down and the nozzle of a gun poked out, the click of a safety catch was lost in the sound of the ocean.

'KAI!' Gasped Zephyr as she finally reached him, spinning him around as the shot rang out.

There was a muffled curse as the two sank to the ground.

'Zephyr?' She opened her eyes slowly and looked up at him, a kind of peace blazed within her.

'Sorry Kai...' she murmured weakly, Kai shook his head in denial.

'No, Zeph, you have to live, don't give up, it's gonna be okay Zeph. It's gonna be okay.' From the distance there came the sound of ambulance bells, so far away though, they seemed so far away.

'Kai…you know…I love…you…'

'No Zephyr, don't say that, you can't leave me now. Please Zephyr, don't die, I love you too much to lose you now.' Tears fell down leaving a silver trail across both their cheeks.

Zephyr smiled serenely,

'I know…it'll be alright…it'll be alright…'

In the golden light of the dying sun, Kai wept as he held Zephyr's limp body in his shaking arms. It was all so wrong, everything was wrong…

--------------------------------------------------

Awww, so sad, cheese and happiness to whoever's still bothering to read. I'llsee ya round.


	6. Blizzard

Okay, I think it's safe to say that this is the most random story I've ever written. If you're feeling kinda confused by the end of it, don't worry, I too am slightly confused! This is the last chapter anyway, hope someone enjoys it anyway. (Try not to think about it too much and it might make more sense...)

Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade, do own Zephyr. Thankyou and goodbye!

****

**Blizzard**

****

_" 1. A severe and blinding snowstorm._

_2. A sharp blow or knock; a shot."_

Zephyr sank down gratefully into the welcoming armchair as she listened patiently to the dial tone from Kai's phone. As she gazed out the window at the whirling snowstorm outside someone finally picked up.

'Hello?' Zephyr smiled happily.

'Hey Kai, Where are you?'

'Oh, hi Zephyr. I'm just at home. I was gonna go for a walk but, well you know, it's not the best idea to go out walking in the middle of a blizzard!' Zephyr laughed.

'I guess not. Uh, I was just about to have a shower but after that how about I come over to yours for a bit?'

'Zephyr you may not have noticed but, like I just said, there is actually a raging blizzard outside. It's not the easiest thing to go walking through, as I know you were going to do. You could very easily get lost.'

'I…I know Kai. It's just that I miss you. I haven't seen you since this weather started and…' On the other end of the line Kai smiled gently.

'I know Zeph, I miss you too. Look, I…' He was cut off by a sudden bang and the sound of smashing glass. There was a small groan from Kai and then silence.

'Kai?' asked Zephyr, trying to keep calm. 'Kai, what happened? KAI!' but there was no answer.

Standing up with shock and fear in her eyes, Zephyr stared in horror at the phone for a few seconds, wondering what to do. Thinking quickly she started moving again, striding towards the door she grabbed a coat and ran out into the blizzard, phone still in hand. The snow was blinding, driven by the wind, it swirled all around her, blocking out any sight of a path or anything. With hardly more than her memory to guide her, Zephyr began struggling through the cold wind, wrapping the coat tight around her. As soon as she reached the gate she looked down at her phone again, then with shivering fingers she dialled a new number.

'Hello?'

'R…Rei.' Gasped Zephyr, turning right in the direction that Kai's house lay, she placed one hand on the railings to keep her path steady.

'Zephyr? Is that you?'

'Yeah, Rei…K…Kai needs help.' Putting one foot in front of the other Zephyr made slow progress up the road, unable to see she didn't hardly even knew if she was going the right way.

'What do you mean? What's happened?' asked Rei, sensing the urgency of the situation.

'I…I was t…talking to him on the phone and…and…' She let out a desperate sob, 'I have to help him, h…he needs help Rei.' Although she was frozen she didn't stop moving, first one foot, then the next. Suddenly the railings ended and Zephyr knew she had reached the end of the road.

'What do you want me to do Zephyr?' asked Rei. Zephyr closed her eyes for a second, trying to think.

'An ambul…l…lance. '

'Okay.'

'And…and can you come to Kai's? You live nearer so…'

Of course. I'll be there as soon as possible.' With the railings behind her, Zephyr set out into the white without anything to guide her way. With a slight jump of surprise she knew she had stepped off the path. Hopefully no cars would be out in this weather. She continued on.

'Thanks Rei.' She whispered, before hanging up. Then she was alone again, alone in the empty swirling white.

All of a sudden she tripped, falling flat on her face in the freezing snow. Tears of frustration were running down her face now as she scrambled to her feet again, she had reached the curb at the other side of the road. Kai's house was only a block away. Just down the road, really. Stumbling forward she reached out and grabbed hold of the railings again. The frozen metal ached against her numb fingers, but she didn't let go, it was her only guide. With every bone in her body aching now with the cold, Zephyr continued onwards, one step at a time towards Kai. After a while she realised that the phone was no longer in her hand, it must have slipped from her freezing fingers. With her now free hand, Zephyr gripped her coat around herself even tighter, trying to keep out the driving wind and snow.

Squinting against the blinding white, Zephyr tried to keep an eye out for Kai's house, all she had to go on was the number and each house had it's number just beside the gate. Leaning closer to the rail, Zephyr realised that she was right beside one of these gates. She soon found the number and brushing some snow away from it, she was dismayed to find that she had already passed Kai's house and must have missed it in the storm. Turning around, she started back the way she had come, this time looking more closely so as not to miss the right gate.

Agonisingly slowly, she proceeded down the railing until, finally, she reached his house. Gratefully, she pushed the gate open and stumbled quickly down the path to the main door. Not thinking clearly, she tried to ring the doorbell before realising there would be no answer. Cursing at her foolishness, she stumbled away from the door along the wall of the house, searching for a new way in. Her searching eyes soon spotted the sitting room window with snow piling against it. Moving quickly she pushed through the snow till she could touch the glass. Only, there was no glass left. The window had been smashed leaving jagged edges and allowing the flurrying flakes of snow to make their way into the sitting room. Feeling more and more fearful by the second, Zephyr hoisted herself up onto the window-ledge, ignoring the blood, seeping across her fingers, where she had cut it on the sharp glass. Jumping quickly into the room, Zephyr saw Kai. With a shout she ran quickly to his side. He was unconscious, lying face down with his arm stretched towards the phone. With tears forming in her eyes, Zephyr took hold of his shoulders and pushed him onto his back. There was blood running down his face.

'Kai!' She looked around desperately wondering what to do. Suddenly she realised how cold the room was. With the wind and snow blowing in it was almost as bad as outside. Making a quick decision Zephyr started dragging Kai towards the door as fast as she could. She was halfway through the door when the doorbell rang and she rushed quickly to answer it.

It was Rei.

'Rei, Thank God. You have to help me, come on.' Together the two of them raced back to the living room where Kai was still out cold.

'What happened?' asked Rei when he saw Kai.

'I'm not sure.' Sobbed Zephyr, 'He needs help though, and fast.' Rei nodded,

'I called an ambulance, I don't know how they'll get here though. We'd better get him somewhere warmer while we're waiting.' Zephyr rubbed her sleeve across her eyes, dashing away her tears. She reached down and took hold of Kai's legs while Rei grabbed his torso. Together they picked him up and carefully manoeuvred him into the kitchen where they placed him on the table for want of anywhere better. Luckily the heating was on so the kitchen was nice and warm.

'What now?' asked Zephyr, still tearful with shock. Rei was examining the wound in Kai's head. It was still bleeding. Biting his lip fearfully, Rei took a scissors from the sideboard and started ripping apart the sleeves off of his baggy white top. Then with Zephyr holding Kai's head, he gently wrapped the makeshift bandages tight around the wound.

'It looks almost like he was shot.' Murmured Rei, disbelievingly. Zephyr looked across at Rei, thinking, she was starting to warm up slightly now.

'Why would anyone….why would they do that...' it wasn't really a question, they both knew that Kai had a dangerous past.

'Hey!' gasped Rei suddenly. Zephyr looked at him questioningly, her eyes seemed slightly dazed. 'Your hand, it's bleeding.' Zephyr looked down with confusion. He was right. She watched sleepily as the blood from her cuts, dripped softly down her hand, dripping slowly onto the floor.

'Uh…' She couldn't quite think properly, she was so tired. Suddenly Rei was beside her, calling her name.

'Zephyr, Zephyr? Shit, how long have you been bleeding?' Zephyr watched fuzzily as Rei started wrapping something around her hands. As he did so, red patches seemed to blossom through the white cloth. Zephyr sighed. When it had happened she hadn't even noticed the pain but now her hands were starting to ache.

'Hey…' Rei looked up at her, his face filled with worry. 'Rei…I'm tired…' Rei nodded, looking concerned.

'Just hang on Zephyr, The ambulance will get here soon. You'll both be okay.' He sighed. She was already unconscious. Standing up, Rei lifted her off the chair and put her down on the floor. Then he thought for a second before running off to find blankets.

Zephyr opened her eyes and looked around blearily as the room came into focus. There was the sound of movement behind her.

'Zephyr?' she looked around to find Rei staring down at her worriedly.

'What happened?' she asked, pushing herself up to rest against a table leg. They were still in the kitchen.

'Your hand was bleeding and you fainted. How do you feel?' She looked down at her hand. It was heavily bandaged and it still ached slightly but at least it wasn't bleeding anymore.

'I'm alright…' she suddenly remembered why they were there. 'Kai! Is he okay?' She tried to stand up but Rei pushed her down again.

'He's fine. He woke up for a little while earlier but he's sleeping now.' Zephyr looked up at the table where she could see Kai's shape silhouetted in the light of a candle.

'Rei?' he looked at her questioningly. 'What happened to the lights?' Rei smiled slightly.

'There was a blackout.' He looked away from her, out the window at the swirling movement of the flurrying snow. It was dark outside. 'I'm afraid the ambulance won't be here any time soon. I called again and they said just to sit tight. All we can do is wait for the storm to blow over because there's no way we can get any help in this.' Zephyr nodded slowly. Pulling the blanket Rei had given her, around her shoulders, Zephyr stood up. Ignoring Rei's worried look she made her way over to Kai. His eyes were lightly closed and somehow his face looked less harsh when he slept. He seemed more relaxed than any time when he was awake.

Behind her, Rei yawned. She turned to him frowning slightly.

'Rei? How long have you been awake?' Rei looked at his feet self-consciously. 'Rei!' Zephyr sighed. 'It's the middle of the night Rei, you should get some sleep before you fall over from exhaustion. I'll be fine, promise!' Rei looked at her as if to challenge the fact that he was tired but ruined it by yawning again even louder than before.

'I guess I am kind of sleepy.' He admitted. Rubbing his tired eyes, he stood up and made his way to the kitchen door. 'If you need me I'll be in the guest room.' With that he walked out of the room covering another massive yawn as he went!

Zephyr sighed lightly after he was gone and turned back to Kai. He was watching her through tired grey eyes.

'Kai!' she gasped with a relieved whisper. He smiled wearily. She reached out thankfully and took hold of his hand, her eyes becoming teary. Closing them to hold back the flow of tears, she felt his hand on her cheek, brushing away her sadness before letting it drop again. Zephyr opened her eyes at Kai's soft sigh. His eyes were closed again and he murmured something.

'Hmm?' asked Zephyr quietly, leaning closer.

'I can't seem to change it…' she looked at him with confusion. After a few seconds he opened his tired eyes and gazed up at her.

'No matter how many times I try…I can't stop making you cry…' As she stared down at him his body relaxed and he drifted off to sleep before she could ask any questions.

'Kai?' Zephyr smiled softly, she didn't know what he was talking about again. 'There's so much I don't know about you and you may make me cry but…it's okay Kai, because I love you.'

In the soft glow of candlelight, two forms were sleeping, and in their dreams and in reality, they were always together.

They fled

And the fears of ages past

Came upon them.

Yet still they fled

Through wastelands and

The darkest night.

Their silver tears fell

Upon the barren ground

And from them

Sprang rivers and streams

And the waters

Washed away the fear

And the darkest night

Became the light of dawn.

So they stopped

And together watched

As the land

Before them flourished

With natures bounty

And love of the world

Grew within them

And banished forever

The terror and fear

And it was perfect

For they were

Together.

-----------------------------------------

And there you have it...did you like my poem? I didn't writer it for this story originally but it seemed to fit and I thought it would be a nice way to round things off. I have to warn you guys, this is gonna be my last story for a while because I have a bit of a writer's block and I have nothing saved up that I can post in the meantime so you'll have to wait a while for my next story. I do guarantee though, It's way better than this one!

Cheese and Happiness!


End file.
